


Friendship Status: Complicated

by NanaElisabeth



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: AU, Abby Griffin - Freeform, Abby/Jake - Freeform, Abby/Marcus - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kabby, Love, Marcus Kane - Freeform, Romance, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaElisabeth/pseuds/NanaElisabeth
Summary: Marcus Kane and Jake Griffin are friends, and he likes hanging out with him and his girlfriend, Abby. Lately, Marcus has been enjoying Abby’s company more and more. He has come to the realisation that he has feelings for her, which makes their friendship a bit complicated. Even more, when Abby sometimes seems to have more than friendly feeling towards Marcus as Well.Modern AU.They are in their early-mid 20’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries! Hope you will read it anyway! Should be able to update 1-2 a week, since I’m going to spend the next 6 weeks on my couch, due to an ACL surgery. :)

Marcus Kane always enjoyed hanging out at Jake Griffin’s place, sometimes he was there more often than at his own place. Jake often referred to him as his ‘part time roommate’, it wasn’t uncommon for Marcus to sleep on the couch. He had his own special spot at the dinner table, his own coffee cup and his own spot in front of the TV. If you asked Marcus why he was hanging out there so much, he would answer: “Because Jake is my best friend”. But that isn’t really the truth, and Marcus know that. The real reason was Jake’s girlfriend: Abigail Walters. Or Abby, as she prefers. She is an incredible woman, and Marcus admires her in every way possible. She is his best friend, and he can’t go a day without talking to her. Abby is really growing on him, and it was starting to scare him.

Marcus and Jake were both police recruits, they were going to the gym together and somehow they had convinced Abby to sign up. Abby was a petite woman, but not weak. Her slender legs and toned arms often made him look her way an extra time.  
“I still don’t know why I agreed to this” Abby panted, after turning off the treadmill and walking over to Jake and Marcus. Marcus was on a bench, doing bench press and Jake was spotting him.  
“Because you love hanging out with us” Jake replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I need to get a water refill, can you spot Marcus” Abby nodded and replaced Jake. Marcus had a clear view of her chest, when she leaned over to help him with the bar. Marcus fixed his eyes on anything but her, pushing the bar up; once, twice and with a groan the final and third time. He saw Abby biting her lip, and he wasn’t sure if she was amused by his noice or if it had another affect on her.  
“Nice” Abby said, and reached her hand out for a fist bomb. Marcus opened his mouth to say something, but Jake returned and pulled Abby against his side.  
“Finished?” He asked, looking between the two of them.  
“Yes” They said in sync.  
“Good, you are coming to dinner? Jaha, Callie and Jackson are coming over later”  
“Sure. What are we going to do?”  
“Business as usual. You and I are going to kick their asses in Beer Pong” Abby said, winking at Marcus. His breath hitched in his throat, but he had gotten pretty good at hiding it. So he just winked back.  
“Damn right!”

Marcus wasn’t jealous of Jake, he was more jealous of what Abby and him had together. He wanted that for himself, problem was; the girl he thought would be perfect for him, was his friend’s girlfriend.  
“You need any help?” Marcus asked, joining her in the kitchen. He wasn’t sure why he asked, because he already knew the answer.  
“You’re the guest, Marcus. I’ll manage” She said, flashing him a sweet smile. Jake never offered his help, he always made up excuses. Tonight he claimed he needed to finish a paper, Marcus knew that was a lie, because they finished that paper together last night.  
“Come on, Abs. I’m practically your roommate. At least let me chop some vegetables” He said, trying to take the knife from her hand. For a moment she just stared at him, while they were both holding on to the knife. Their stare down went on for about 30 seconds, before Abby gave in with a smile.  
“Fine, then. Maybe you need to start paying some rent, too” Abby joked, making Marcus laugh and bumping his shoulder against hers. They fell into a comfortable silence, while working together in the kitchen.  
“How is the love life? Are you seeing anybody at the moment?” Abby asked, breaking the silence. Marcus gave her a half smile, and fought the blush.  
“No, not at the moment”  
“How come?”  
Marcus gave her a bitter chuckle.  
“Well, nobody seems to be interested. I can’t force them to like me” It was a lie, plenty of women had shown interest. Beautiful, funny and sweet women. But.. They weren’t Abby. They didn’t even come close.  
“That’s bullshit! Their fucking loss! Who are these women you have been going out with? Blind and deaf?” Abby exclaimed, throwing her hands dramatically in the air. Marcus just starred at her with wide eyes.  
“You’re handsome, smart, sweet and you always but other people before you” _Not people, just you Abby_. Marcus thought. He fought the urge to pull her against him, and just hold her there. She made him feel so wanted and needed. Abby places a hand on his chest, just above his heart.  
“You will find your ‘special one’ one day, Marcus. You only deserve the best”  
He managed to give her a smile, giving her a little nod.  
“Or else I will just have to marry both of you” Abby laughed and padded him on the chest, before returning to her cooking. Marcus was frozen in place and lost in thought.  
He knew that she had meant it as a joke, but it hit him right in the guts.  
_Was she thinking about marring Jake?_


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was standing in her kitchen, mixing a drink. She had lost count on the number of drink, and rounds of Beer Pong. She wasn’t drunk, but she was buzzed and she had time of her life. Someone stumbled into the kitchen, and she couldn’t help but smile when she saw who it was. Marcus Kane. Marcus was the nicest guy, she had ever met and she was proud to call him her best friend.  
“Can you mix one for me?” He asked, walking towards her. He was looking good tonight; In his black jeans and denim shirt. Jake rarely dressed up in jeans, he was always in joggers and hoodies. Abby was attracted to Jake, no doubt, but it wouldn’t hurt if he dressed up a little once in a while.  
“Sure thing!” Abby said, and poured some vodka into a red cup and mixed it with sprite. She handed him the cup and he took a sip. “good?” He smiled and nodded. Together they walked into the living room, where the Beer Pong tournament was still going on. It was Callie and Jackson vs. Jaha and Jake. Callie and Jackson was about to loose, and it only took three more throws before the game was over.  
“Should we get going?” Jackson said, downing his the last of his drink.  
“Where are we going exactly?” Abby asked, and turned off the music.  
“The new bar “Arkadia”, I told you about this”  
“That’s right! I’m in! What about you guys?” Abby asked, grabbing her shoes and jacket.  
“Nah, Callie and I need to go. We have extra classes in the morning” Abby nodded in understanding and looked at Jake, though he rarely wanted to join.  
“I’m going to call it a night, too” Jake said, looking at Abby with a question in his eyes. Abby ignored it, since she was too buzzed to care. She saw him rolling his eyes at her, before walking into their bedroom.  
“What about you Marcus?” Marcus looked at her, as if he had been deep in thought. He thought about it, he was a bit tired but he really wanted to spend time with Abby.  
“Please, Marcus. Who is going to walk me home?” Abby said, looking at him with puppy eyes. The eyes she had used on him a 100 times, but still made him blush and say yes immediately.  
“Okay. I’ll go” Marcus said, making Abby clapping her hands together and throwing his jacket at him. He put in on and slipped into his shoes and followed them out.  
“What kind of bar is it?” Marcus asked, after a couple of minutes of walking.  
“It’s a gay bar” Abby said casually, making Marcus stop in his tracks and Abby’s laughter echoed through the streets.

To say that Marcus was uncomfortable in that bar, was an understatement. Never had Abby seen him this tense, and she felt a little guilty for dragging him along. He had been dragged onto the dance floor by a very handsome guy, and at the moment he was trying his best to be polite. Abby could she that he struggled, so she ordered two drinks in the bar and maneuvered through the crowed until she reached them. Marcus’ lit up when he saw her, and he quickly moved away from the guy.  
“You are making friends” She said while handing him the drink, he smiled and accepted.  
“What was that? The music is so loud!” He yelled and leaned closer to her. She grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand, and stood on her tip toes. Her lips brushing against his ear.  
“I said; You are making friends” She stayed close to him, breathed in his scent. _God, he smelled good! She thought. How was is it possible to smell so damn good, when they’d been drinking and dancing for hours_? Marcus deep laugh brought her back to herself, and she quickly stepped out of his personal space.  
“I really need something stronger than this” Marcus said, and signaled for Abby to follow him. In the bar Marcus ordered 10 shots.  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea!” Abby laughed as he placed them between them.  
“Come on, Abs. Don’t be so boring!” He knew exactly how to get to her, and calling her ‘boring’ always worked. Abby took the first shot, while flipping him off.

Two beers later, Marcus was no longer uncomfortable and when ‘Shake it off’ came on, he grabbed Abby roughly and dragged her out on the dance floor. She watched him with an amused expression.  
“You know that Tswift is my jam!”  
They danced and Abby couldn’t help but laugh, when he flawlessly sang along. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and her head was spinning from the alcohol. Also she had this fuzzy feeling in her body, which always happened when she was alone with Marcus, though she hated to admit it to herself.  
“I need some fresh air!” Abby yelled over the music, and Marcus gave her thumbs up. Marcus grabbed her hand, and dragged her through the crowd. Marcus’ hand was large and Abby’s almost disappeared in his, she was just starting to enjoy the feeling when they stepped outside and he dropped her hand. They just stood a minute enjoying the fresh air, before Marcus spoke up.  
“Shit! It’s ringing in my ears! That volume can’t be healthy. I’m not sure how much more I can take. However, I’m not ready to call it a night yet. Wanna go back to my place for one last drink, and maybe a snack? I have pizza in the fridge” He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Abby chuckled, while debating in her head. It was just a little past midnight and she was really enjoying herself, but she knew that Jake hated when she walked around in the streets at night. _What the hell?_ A couple of hours at Marcus’ place wouldn’t hurt, and she could always grab a cab.  
“Okay. I’ll just go find Jackson and tell him we are leaving. Can you grab our jackets?” Marcus nodded and they agreed to meet outside. Abby was happy that they were about to leave, because the place was getting really crowded. It was luck when she found Jackson sitting at the same table.  
“We are leaving!” She yelled over the music.  
“Already? Is he walking you home?”  
“No, we are going to his place. Just to grab something to eat” At this Jackson smirked and lifted one eyebrow.  
“Okay. Just behave!” He yelled back at her, earning him a smack on the arm, before she walked away. Outside Marcus was waiting with his jacket on, and he quickly wrapped her jacket around her shoulders.  
“Thank you”  
“Ready to go?” Marcus asked, holding out his arm for Abby. She happily looped her arm through his, and they walked down the streets. In the back of her head there was a tiny voice that said: _You should have called it a night_. But she ignored it, and continued singing Taylor Swift songs with Marcus. 

That night Abby learned that sometimes, you need to listen to that sensible tiny voice.


	3. Chapter 3

When Abby woke up, it was with one phrase repeating over and over again in her head:   
_I’m never going to drink again._   
She lifted her head slightly to take a look around, and it took her around 30 seconds to realize that she wasn’t in her own bed. She froze. Then the memories from last night came sneaking back, and she released a breath of relief. She went home with Marcus. No big deal. She rested her head back in the pillow, turning on to her side, her hand landing on something warm. And her panic was back. She forced herself to open her eyes, and she was met with Marcus’ sunkissed skin. It was just then she noticed that she was wearing Marcus’ shirt from last night. She peaked under the covers, and to her horror she wasn’t wearing pants. She covered her face with her hands, and murmured the same word over and over again.   
_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck...._

_**Last night.** _

_They stumbled into his apartment, laughing uncontrollably. Abby jumped on the kitchen counter, watching Marcus prepare the pizza._  
“Would you like some coffee?”   
“Yes please, with-“ She started, but he interrupted her.   
“One and a half teaspoon of sugar and just enough milk to turn it dark brown” he finished her sentence. Abby looked at him impressed.   
“Impressive, Kane. 3 years with Jake, and he still can’t get it right. Wish he was more like you” She said the last part with a wink, and she didn’t miss the slight blush that appeared in his cheeks. She wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol, but she liked having that effect on him.   
“Doubt it” Marcus said, and grabbed his coffee and walked into the living room. Leaving Abby in the kitchen. She quickly jumped down from the counter, grabbed her coffee and walked after him.   
“Why do you always do that?” Abby asked, taking a seat beside him on the couch.   
“Do what?” He said, before taking a sip of coffee. He was clearly drunk, because the coffee was hot enough to burn his mouth, but he didn’t even flinch.   
“You don’t believe me. Whenever I’m saying something nice about you, you don’t believe me”  
“It’s just easier that way” Marcus said, shrugging his shoulders. Making Abby roll her eyes. Marcus could feel the air between them change, and he needed to make it better. And he knew exactly how.   
“You know, you and I are make serious good Beer Pong team. But I’ve always wondered; Who’s the best?”   
“That’s easy. I am. I have the steadiest hand”   
“How are you so sure?” He asked, and immediately saw the challenge in her eyes.   
“You want to find out?”  
“Well, I think it’s the only way to find out”   
“Alright, but let’s make it fun then. When you hit a cup, you get to decide if the other should drink or take of a piece of clothing”   
If Marcus had been sober, he would have protested. But it was 1am, he had been drinking for hours and this was an opportunity to see Abby with less clothes on. He was a man after all.   
“You’re on”

Marcus woke up, his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He could still smell the alcohol on his breath, and he let out a groan at the thought of getting up from the bed and go brush his teeth. Something tickled him on the chest, and he looked down to see Abby’s hair covering his chest. He smiled to himself, he must still be dreaming. Then something moved beside him, and a warm hand came to rest on his chest. It felt real, and his flew open looking and the hand he knew too well. He could feel his heart rate pick up, but he tried to calm himself.   
_It’s just a dream, just close your eyes, caunt to five and will be alright. 1,2,3,4 and 5._  
Marcus turned his head, and opened his eyes slowly. He almost let out a gasp, when he was met with a pair of chocolate brown eyes full of fear. He watched her roll backwards out of bed, and starting to pace back and forth. He tried hard not to focus on her toned bare legs, and tried to figure out what to say instead. Abby suddenly stopped in her steps and looked him right in the eyes.   
“What the hell happened? Did we?”   
“No! We didn’t” He exclaimed, waving his hands all over the place. The relief in Abby’s face was obvious, and she sat back down on the bed. Covering her legs.   
“Why the hell am I not wearing clothes?”   
Marcus shut his eyes, and tried to recall the last part of the night.

_**Last night.** _

_Their Beer Pong game was on, and Abby had just nailed her first throw._  
“Well, I think that it’s a little hot in here. Question is; Will it help to drink or take off some of your clothes” She said, tapping her chin. “I think you need to remove some clothes” She finally said. Marcus took off his shirt, leaving him in a tight t-shirt. Abby couldn’t help nut notice the way it showed of his muscles.   
It was a long game, neither of them were sober enough to aim, so it was luck when Marcus was about to throw at Abby’s last cup. At this point Marcus was shirtless, and Abby was in her top and jeans. It was clear to her that Marcus had been a gentleman, and not asked her to undress completely. She would have been completely naked now, instead she was hammered. So when Marcus tried to bounce the ball into her cup, she slapped the ball away, but she also knocked the cup over. Marcus raised his arms in triumph.   
“Well, since you knocked the cup over.... You need to take some clothes off” He pointed out. She walked over to him, never breaking the eyes contact. Then she stopped right in front of him, bend down and picked up his shirt.   
“Take off, not put on” Marcus said, giving her slight smirk. Abby gave him a smirk of her own, while buttoning three buttons. Then, in one swift motion and without breaking eye contact, she pulled her pants down. Marcus’ mouth went dry. Sure he had seen Abby’s bare legs before, but he had never seen her in one of his shirts and bare legs.

“Ahh! Then we went to watch a movie, and we both fell a sleep” Abby exclaimed. Marcus gave her a tight smile. There was an awkward silence, and to escape it, Marcus got up and turned on the radio. Random pop music floating out of the speakers.   
“Maybe it’s best if we don’t tell Jake about this” Abby said looking down at her hands, knowing that Jake would probably get jealous.   
“Hey, I’m not going to say anything. Don’t worry” He gave her hand a little squeeze.   
“I need to ask you about something you said last night” Marcus heart stopped. _What the hell did I say? Hopefully not something too inappropriate._  
When I asked you why you were bad at taking compliments from me, you said that it’s easier that way. What does that mean?”  
Marcus was silent, tried to figure out how to explain.   
“I have a theory. Is it easier for you to put yourself down, as an excuse for not having a girlfriend?” At this moment Marcus just wanted to grab her, and yell into her face: _No! Silly Woman! It’s easier to not believe that you think I’m amazing, because in fucking love with you!_  
But he swallowed the words.   
“Yes” He whispered.   
Before he could react, Abby had her arms around his neck.   
“Don’t do that to yourself. You are the most amazing person I know, and if those women out there can see that. Then they are fools” She said, her lips brushing against his shoulder as she spoke. Marcus hold her tight and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Breathing in her scent. What he would give to wake up next to her everyday. But she wasn’t his, and she could never be.   
“I need to leave soon, it’s almost 4 in the afternoon” Abby said, pulling away.   
“Sure”  
“Can I take a shower first?”   
“Absolutely. Help yourself with whatever you need in there” She got up, and he was left alone. His bed suddenly felt too big, and the song coming from the radio helt like a slap in the face.

_Sunday night and we're still in bed_  
Had the best night I've ever had  
And I'm next to you  
There's nothing I'd rather do  
That same old song, going 'round my head  
My feet hurt, I've never danced so bad  
I'm falling for you when I hear you humming that tune  
I can't take my eyes off you, off you

_Baby, you are flawless when you're on the floor_  
You stole my heart, you must be some kind of criminal  
Girl, you break the law, it makes me want you more  
You got me feeling something different


End file.
